Typically, a party preparing a document to be printed is often concerned with specific goals and/or restrictions for the document. The party, for example, may have specific quality, cost, and/or timeliness goals or restrictions for the document. Thus, the party attempts to create the document in consideration of such goals or restrictions.
Unfortunately, when a party prepares a document, the party may not be aware of all possible options for creating and/or printing of the document. As such, the party may overlook viable options for the document or may unknowingly introduce inefficient constraints into the document. Thus, a party having specific goals or restrictions for a document may not be aware of how to create and print the document so as to best fulfill such goals or restrictions.
Accordingly, a need exists for processing a print job of a customer before submitting the print job to a print provider. More particularly, a need exists for presenting and exploring options available to the customer for the print job while the customer is preparing the print job.